marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Inza Cuzco (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Phillipe (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Peruvian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prisoner, former terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Peru | Creators = David Tischman; Igor Kordey | First = Cable #97 | Last = Cable #100 | Death = | HistoryText = Little is known of the past of Inza Cuzco. When she was fifteen, she was brutally raped in broad daylight by secret police agents (presumably those of dictator Alberto Fujimori), and yet no one did a thing about it. This incident inspired her to join Sendero Luminoso, a radical leftist organization that felt a Communist one-party state was Peru's only hope for a stable government. At some point she had a son, Phillipe. Though the organization had been forced underground (ironically by the aforementioned Fujimori), it began a resurgence in modern times, bolstered by the addition of powerful mutants to its ranks, including Inza herself and her sisters-in-arms Teresa and Maria. It is believed this resurgence, as well as corruption in the elements of the Peruvian government tasked with bringing the Path down, was orchestrated at least in part by the enigmatic Colonel Reuben Goldberg, an agent of a shadowy organization dedicated to destabilizing poor countries to keep them dependent on wealthier ones. Inza's first known mission for the Path was to use her powers to detonate a street in Lima, killing numerous bystanders. Following this, she and the other two mutant women participated in a prison break, freeing the former leader of the Shining Path, Ernesto Sanz. The actions of the path drew the attention of Cable, who had dedicated himself to wandering the world doing good following the apparent death of Apocalypse. Cable easily found the Shining Path's camp using his telepathy, but was incapacitated by a flareup of the techno-organic virus and captured. Inza was away at the time, on a mission to assassinate Peru's Finance Minister. Breaking into his house and easily overpowering him, Inza was offered a deal by the Minister: she could kill him if she spared his fifteen-year-old daughter. Inza scoffed at this, related the traumatizing experience she had at fifteen, and mercilessly gunned down both of them. Following this, she bombed an important banking firm before returning to the camp, where she was tasked with killing Cable. Before she can, the camp is attacked by police. Cable's life is saved by Phillipe, with Inza teleporting Sanz to safety. Inza and Sanz meet with a prominent banker, who reveals that they have become multibillionaires through investing in American companies. Sanz liquidates the account and initiates his backup plan: if Peru will not fall to violence, he will use his billions to pay off the nation's debt in exchange for control of the government being turned over to him. Cable traces them to their safehouse and makes romantic overtones to Inza, kissing her, but this was merely a distraction; Cable freezes Sanz in midair and telekinetically ruptures Inza's eardrum. He forces them to pay off Peru's debt and yet leave the current government in power, before handing them over to the authorities. He does, however, allow Phillipe to visit with Inza. It was later reported on the radio that Inza had escaped custody. Whether she resumed her violent ways or took Cable's example to heart, and indeed the status of her very powers following the catastrophic events of M-Day, remain completely unknown. | Powers = Explosive blasts Teleportation | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}